Build:Team - SoO Snoway
Soo speed clear with powerful fire nukes,perma burning, and barbs. NO OPTIONALS. The build must be followed correctly for it to work. Team Composition *1x / *1x / *1x / *4x / *x1 / / A/P Runner/Puller prof=A/P sha=12+1+3 comma=12 crit=3of DistressFormBlockoptionalSanctuaryAm Unstoppable!"Touch This!"Back!"/build Optional * if you're a bad A/P.(most common) * if you're better. * if you're dont want to use ressurection scrolls. * if no one else in your team brings it, switch for because of the 3 PvE-only skill limit. * can be switched with or for more party-wide but less personal defense. (You'll probably need if using SYG.) Equipment * Full Infiltrator's or Blessed Insignias. * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting for energy management. * Martial Weapon of Enchanting (For running). * Command Shield of Devotion (+10 vs Piercing Damage) (while pulling Fendi and for running). * Longbow of Enchanting to pull. Usage * This is the hardest job in this run and largely determines the speed of the whole run. Make sure you know what you are doing. * When you are tanking, it is advised to alternate your defensive skills, and not use all at once, so you will die less. * A Video Tutorial can be seen here(Youtube). / Honor Sin prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 Dagger=9 crit=3of distressformof CoalsFontBattle Standard of HonorAttunementam unstoppableescape/build Requirements * Ebon Vanguard Rank r9+. Equipment * Full Radiant/Attunment. If having survival issues used Blessed/Attunement. * Insightful Staff of Enchaniting with insc +5^50 or +5^enchanted (+20 Energy Staff) * Zealous/Furious Daggers of Enchanting for energy/adrenaline management * One-handed weapon of Enchanting and a Shield (For running) Usage * Same usage as the A/optional Snowstorms. * When nuking a mob cast and maintain . hlyolkuyk, / Mark of Wisdom Sin prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 Dagger=12 crit=3of distressformof CoalsAttunementBattle Standard of Wisdomof Rodgortam unstoppableescape/build Requirements * Ebon Vanguard Rank r10 Optionals * Lava Font, Bed of Coals and/or Fire Attunement Equipment * Full Radiant/Attunment. If having survival issues used Blessed/Attunement. * Insightful Staff of Enchaniting with insc +5^50 or +5^enchanted (+20 Energy Staff) * Zealous/Furious Daggers of Enchanting for energy/adrenaline management * One-handed weapon of Enchanting and a Shield (For running) Usage * Same usage as the A/optional Snowstorms. * When nuking a mob cast and maintain . / Snow Sin prof=A/E shadow=12+1+3 dagger=9 optional=9 crit=3of distressformof CoalsFontStormattunementam unstoppableescape/build Equipment * Full Radiant/Attunment. If having survival issues used Blessed/Attunement. * Insightful Staff of Enchaniting with insc +5^50 or +5^enchanted (+20 Energy Staff) * Zealous/Furious Daggers of Enchanting for energy/adrenaline management * One-handed weapon of Enchanting and a Shield (For running) Usage * See below Equipment * Full Blessed or Survivor. * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting. * Shield (with + 45hp and -2 while enchanted) and Caster Weapon for running. General Usage * A Video Tutorial for SoOsc can be found here (Youtube). * Before the A/P calls a target, use Shroud of Distress. When the A/P calls a target use Shadow Form and "I Am Unstoppable!". * Jump to the A/P with Ebon Escape and body block the mob. * Wait for the mob to be blocked, and spam fire skills * Use Ebon Escape as necessary to heal allies. Level 1 * Upon entering Shards of Orr, run to the Beacon of Droknar and take the blessing. * Drop 1500 gold for the consumables (3x Essence of Celerity). * Once the Essence has been used cast Shadow Form and follow the A/P, being sure to use "I Am Unstoppable!" whenever "Can't Touch This!" is low or down. Use Ebon Escape to stay close to the A/P and heal teammates. * Once you have reached the Cursed Brigand, the A/N will run to the gate. Wait for the A/P to call the Cursed Brigand as a target before jumping in. * Once the Brigand has been killed the A/N will zone to Level 2. Level 2 * Take the Blessing from the Beacon while the A/P balls the group on the wall. * Jump in and use your chain making sure to finish off any stragglers. * Run to the wall and wait for the A/P to approach the hill. Cast Shadow Form and "I am Unstoppable!" as the A/P approaches and jump to them with Ebon Escape. * Run to the wall and wait while the A/P balls the foes. Once the A/P has called a target, jump in and use your chain. * Follow the A/P through a small group of foes to the next room and wait for them to separate the Brigand. * Kill the brigand and wait for the Gatesin to zone. Level 3 * Whereas in the earlier levels it doesn't matter too much if you die, dying here will increase the time to kill Fendi. * Stay with the A/P and the rest of the team as you make your way to the Brigand. * Keep an eye on everyone's health, especially the A/P. Use Ebon Escape to heal. * Once in the Brigands hall run to the far left corner and wait for the A/P to group the Brigand's mob. * Jump in with "I Am Unstoppable!" and Ebon Escape and use your chain. * Follow the A/P through the door and make your way to Fendi. * Once the A/P has Fendi on a wall and calls the target use Ebon Escape to jump in and use your chain. * Maintain energy with Fire attunement. Make sure you have enough energy to recast Shadow Form. *'DO NOT DIE NEAR THE GROUP!' If for some reason you cannot recast Shadow Form run away from the main group and try to recast it. If you do not have Shadow Form up, the group will die as Fendi will cast Chilblains. * Rinse repeat, a good time is 8-10 minutes but with experienced teams it is possible to get under 8 minutes. / A/N Barbs Gater prof=A/N sha=12+1+3 curs=12of DistressFormEscapeBarbsOptionalOptionalAm Unstoppable!"Optional/build Optionals * Slot 1: Finish Him! (if your team doesn't have it already), Mark of Pain (recommended) * Slot 2: Another one from above list or Snow Storm (recommended). If having survival issues use Shadow Sanctuary * Slot 3: Mobility skill: Death's Retreat, Death's Charge, Heart of Shadow Equipment * Full Radiant/Attunement. If having trouble surviving use Blessed/Attunement. * Zealous Daggers of Enchanting. * Shield with +45 health while enchanted and a shield with armor +10 vs blunt and Caster Weapon for running. Usage * Ebon Escape to the A/P when a target has been called. * Do NOT cast your hexes if there is an illusionist in the group, just body block and auto attack. Level 1 * In the first room follow the group up to the first brigand, aggro the mob in front of the room and pull them away as you run to the locked door. * When the group gets the key run to Level 2. Level 2 * Body block with the rest of the group on the first mob. * Run to the wall and wait for the A/P to approach the hill. Cast Shadow Form and "I am Unstoppable!" as the A/P approaches and jump to them with Ebon Escape. * After the door is unlocked run to the gate and wait for the key. Proceed to level 3. Level 3 * Follow the A/P as usual stay close by using Ebon Escape. * When you reach Fendi, wait for the A/P to get him on a wall, when the A/P calls run in and body block. * Maintain Barbs and Mark of Pain on Fendi Nin and Soul of Fendi Nin.